Sparda's Reincarnation: Wielder of Force Edge
by Blade of Sparda
Summary: In the Forest of Death Naruto finds out a secret about himself he never knew. That he is the reincarnation of a powerful devil known for defeating the Prince of Darkness Mundus. The devil known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. NaruHarem Devil May Cry
1. Introducing Naruto Sparda

**Alright People welcome to a new story by yours truly Blade of Sparda. Now I got this idea from ****The Fox Who Became A Devil**** by Milk Sake and Dango. Along with the hint in Devil May Cry 2 that Sparda may have gone into a new dimension. You see I thought if Nero was reincarnated maybe I could do a story as Naruto as someone else's reincarnation. I got two ideas this one and another one that I might write soon or later depending on my free time. Well I thought why not Naruto be Sparda's reincarnation since no stories I have read have him anything like Sparda. Thus this story was started I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Summoning Speech"**

'_**Demon/Summoning Thought'**_

Jutsu

**Scene Break**

"I can't let the connection between you and the Kyuubi run wild, if this keeps up you might grow more powerful than me and that I simply cannot allow." The snake like Kusa-nin said his tongue wrapped around a squirming young blond boy a piece of his bright orange "Kill Me" jumpsuit being held up to reveal his stomach.

The blond boy, known as Uzumaki Naruto, watched as the grass-nin started making hand seals before he held out his hand, small, multicolored fires burning on his fingertips. "What are you going to do to me you freak?!" He growled out trying fruitlessly to break free from the man's hold.

The grass-nin grinned evilly at the boy "Just taking care of business don't feel to bad! Five Pronged Seal!" He called out, thrusting his fire glowing hand into the child's stomach where a glowing seal was clearly displayed to the world. The boy gasped, struggling against the man's hold, before his demonic features reseeded and he fell limply in the Kusa shinobi's iron grasp.

The snake like ninja smirked, before unraveling his tongue from around the boy's frame and then throwing him away, to wherever he did not care…

**Mindscape**

Naruto groaned twitching slightly in his sleep. Suddenly he was awakened by a yell, and he sat up straight looking around him.

The blond was in some kind of sewer like place, with dripping pipes running along the walls. The boy noticed that he was in the water and with a look of disgust he stood up dully noting that he was some how completely dry. Curiously he looked about himself trying to see passed the thick veil of darkness enshrouding the sewer just out of range for his sight.

Then he heard another yell followed by another and then another along with a few demonic roars. Not knowing what the hell was going on the boy decided to go find out where all the noise was coming from. So with this thought in mind the boy began walking down the hallways heading in the direction the voices were coming from.

It felt like forever when he finally made it to a turn in the hallway that led off to some unknown location. Not seeing any different way to go the boy headed down that hallway, too.

After another eternity he made it to the end of his journey. Right in front of him was an open area where a blinding white light was coming from. He couldn't see into the area, as the light blocked his view but he could hear the yelling and roars more clearly now. Even though he couldn't hear what on earth the two persons arguing were saying he knew that it was something very important.

Taking a breath, the young boy went in the darkness hoping to find some answers…

When next the boy could see clearly again he could hear the two voices arguing with ease, now. Opening his eyes, that he had unknowingly shut, he was met by the sight of two of the strangest beings he had ever seen arguing over something.

There was a large cage in the room, so large in fact that you could fit the whole Hokage monument into it. Within it was a large creature shadowed from view. The only thing the boy could make out of the creature was of the two humungous red fox eyes staring dead at the other person in the room.

The other person was a tall young man most likely in his early twenties although his hair is a silver-ish white, dressed in a dark purple trench coat with a red and black inner lining on the inside that practically screamed "Royal". He wore a white under shirt and dark purple pants with a pair of boots on along with white gloves. On his back he had the weirdest and most demonic looking sword that the blond had ever seen, and holstered on his side was two metals… things that the young boy couldn't even hope to describe.

The man had a head full of wavy silver-white hair that was swept back with a few bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were the same shade of blue that Naruto's own were with a monocle over his left one and his face was noble and handsome. The man was neither too muscular nor too skinny, he was just, perfect. The blond boy felt a wave of envy while looking at the royal man but that quickly passed as he processed what the two were arguing about.

"I believe I said no Kyuubi to your request. He will not use my power to increase your dreaded infamy across the Five Elemental Countries. He will use my power and gifts to protect those precious to him!" the royal looking white haired man said in a tone that oozed royalty and power at the giant creature inside the cage.

Kyuubi then snorted at the man who didn't even flinch. Large gusts of wind blowing the white haired young man's hair back even more and making his clothes billow backwards. The gusts were so strong that they knocked over the young blond child, causing him to cry out and alert the other two beings inside the room to his presence.

The white haired man instinctively reached up towards the hilt of his sword, but seeing who it was the white haired man let his hand fall, a small, slightly cocky grin spreading across his features. "So you're finally here? I do believe it is about time, I was getting tired of waiting and this mindless arguing with Kyuubi."

Seeing that he had the attention of the two beings focused solely on him, Naruto quickly got back to his feet. "Who are you?!" He shouted to the two beings standing before him.

The white haired man covered his ears with his hands. Obviously hinting the fact that the blond child was speaking way to loud. The big creature with the humungous red eyes kept glancing at the white haired man, as if the creature didn't know how the man was going to reply to the young boy's question. "Well, you see kid, this being of malice and fury is none other than the Kyuubi No Kitsune that was sealed into you a long time ago." The white haired man said, indicating the creature inside the cage with the big red eyes. "As for myself, well, I'm… You." He said this while sticking out his hand to shake the frightened blonde's.

The young blond boy sputtered, pointing between himself and the white haired man. "But you can't be me, I'm me!" He said very slowly trying to process the confusing information the silver haired man gave him.

The white haired man swept his hair back before getting a playful smirk on his features. Jokingly he said faking hurt with a hand over his chest. "What? You do not wish to be me?"

Once again the blond boy sputtered apparently feeling guilty not noticing the man's playful smirk. "That's not it! I'd love to be you! B-but it is impossible for us to be the same person as I'm me and you are you!" he retaliated to the white haired man his hands waving madly in the air.

The white haired man crossed his arms over his chest playful smirk still present. "Oh really, who says we could not be the same person?" He was just doing this to mess around with the poor boy and it made a very amusing sight.

Naruto shook his head rapidly then clutched his head before replying "It's the laws of nature. Two creatures can't be the same thing! Ah these questions are making my head hurt."

The white haired man raised an equally white eyebrow. "Oh, don't you believe in multiple personalities inhabiting the same body?" Okay, so maybe he was taking _too _much enjoyment out of this. But hey a never dying demon that has lived for millenniums needs to get _some_ form of pleasure out of an endless eternity. Quite frankly the way he looked at this little predicament. Kami owed him big for all the pain and suffering he put him through along with the things he did for the humans. Both in his past life and his current life, although the thing in this life was to keep Kyuubi at bay and in the past life it was to defeat Mundus.

"That is completely different, it's still the same person just a different part of their mind that's at work!" the blond boy argued practically pulling his hair out now.

The white haired man waved his left hand's finger in front of his face, letting out a soft "ah" sound. "But that's the most important question now isn't it? So couldn't it be possible that I'm just a piece of your personality that's been locked away for like, shall we say, forever? Then wouldn't that mean we _are_ in fact the same person?" The blue eyed, white haired man said eyes the same shade blue as Naruto's twinkling.

Having enough the blond said and on the verge of going crazy. "Okay! What the _hell_ is going on? Who are you! Where are we?! Why the hell did you bring me here?!" He shouted out again losing his cool and getting extremely frustrated now at the man.

The white haired man chuckled quite pleased with the reaction he was able to get out of his blond counterpart. "Why my dear boy, what, as you so artistically put it, is going on is the anointment of power between you and I. I am a man called the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, savior of the human race, father of Dante, Nero, and Vergil Sparda.

"I also happen to be your past self, or your incarnation. You my boy are my reincarnation, or I reborn as a new being." He paused, allowing the young boy to come to terms with this for a moment before continuing on with his explanation. "Where we are you asked? We happen to be locked within our mind and we won't be leaving any time soon until the anointment can be performed between us Naruto.

"As for why I've brought you here, it's is fairly simple. I wish for us to become one once again. You see, when we were reborn as you our minds were spilt seeing as demons don't generally get reincarnated as human beings. But seeing as Kami owes me for not only saving the world several times he also owes for the horrible life I had in my past life never getting to know my sons well or saving them. So to make up for this the Supreme Being decided to give me another go at life.

"Unfortunately, instead of gaining all of my memories and powers back along with becoming a Hanyou, as you would have when you reached the age of ten. The Kyuubi sealed me off away from you, fearing that a fully awakened we would be able to kill him. So for the past thirteen years you've had to live an even worse life than the one of our past life. Quite frankly I'm rather displeased with how Kami set everything up."

Throughout the conversation the blond boy sat dumbly, listening to the rather strange explanation as to the origins of the man. He didn't know if the man was telling the truth or not, or if he was a complete nut-job, but he knew that sealing a piece of himself off from him was something the Kyuubi would do. Knowing this the young boy turned to the Kyuubi. "Is this true baka Kitsune?"

He heard a deep grumble then the mighty Kitsune roared angrily. "**Of course it's true, do you honestly think I'd let a simple Hanyou kill me?! Hah! You fool! I am above all of that! I will not suffer a shameless death at the hands of someone such as you!**" The Kyuubi continued to rant but the young blond tuned that out for the most part not caring about what he would say.

Sparda smiled kindly at the young blond then saying. "Have you come to a decision then? Will you merge with me for us to become one again?" He saw the blond about to nod but before he could finish the action the white haired half-demon spoke up again. "But before you decide you must know, you will no longer be Naruto and I will no longer be Sparda. The person that forms from the merger will be a mixture between us, including our likes and dislikes and everything in-between. You will no longer be human, but in fact a half-demon. Also you will gain this little ability here." He said transforming in a flux of dark purple demonic chakra and becoming more demons like.

Naruto just stared at what Sparda had just become. Sparda was a human sized demon, with cloven hooves, a semi-reptilian greyish hide, a pair of sweeping horns that started at the sides of the head beforestretching out making a C like shape, two pairs of insectoid beetle wings and one pair of bat wings. His entire body appears to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of tyrian purple and features similar to ornamental decorations, such as gold trim along his "crown," a vertical red gem in his forehead, as well as gold knee and elbow guards.

He also had glowing red demonic eyes along with teeth as sharp as any kunai. **"This." **He started in a more demonic voice similar to Kyuubi's but with no malice or hate. **"Is known as Devil Trigger. It is a special technique used by demons and Hanyou that unleashes their demonic state. While they are in their demonic state their natural attributes are increased. Your Devil Trigger can change along with grant you a new ability with different Devil Arms. My Devil Trigger will increase your strength, speed, stamina, healing, along with the ability to make ethereal body parts with my demonic chakra.**

He then transformed back into his human form in another flux of energy. "You will also get this from me." He continued showing his sword to Naruto. The sword was single edged along with around six feet in length and looked very demonic. The handle looked like a twisted piece of tan cloth with the end looking like a tiny crown. The guard looked similar to a Y with an M on top. The blade went from the edge of the rest of the sword to the end of the handle as if it was protecting the hand grip. The rest of the blade looked like dark brown flesh with a spot of red. The part that seemed to connect the flesh part to the handle looked like bones.

"This form of the sword is called Sparda. Although you will most likely only be able to use the Force Edge form for now until you unlock Devil Trigger." The sword than transformed into a less demonic form, the handle looked almost exactly the same. The only differences were that it is black and that on the end is a skull. The sword became shorter and became a plain looking double edged sword. It still looked pretty awesome but not so unique.

After that the white haired demon stabbed his sword into the floor on the Mindscape. Then gripping hold of one of his metal "things" he pulled it free from its holster and aimed it at a random wall in the Mindscape. "This." he said lightly pulling on the trigger of it not enough to set off the metal thing. "Is what we call a gun and these happen to be a semi-automatic M1911 pistols that I custom-made for myself. It can fire up to six metal rounds, or what you would call metal casings with gunpowder inside them. These rounds travel at high speeds and can kill any human not fast enough to dodge them, and even some weaker level demons, in one hit. These are called Luce & Ombra which mean Light & Shadow in a language I knew in my past life." He said showing just what the pistols could do by firing all six rounds into the wall. Where the rounds hit were six large holes in the wall that went into other rooms in the mindscape. Naruto felt his jaw drop as he stared at the damage the guns caused.

Chuckling at the awed expression on the child's face the demon said. "Yes, quite cool. But." 'There's always a but,' Thought Naruto dryly. "you will not be able to use these weapons right away as this is only inside our minds and these weapons don't exist in mortal realm at this moment. If you want to use them then you're just going to have to 'make' them." Naruto was about to say something when the demon said. "And no it is quite impossible to create these from your mind. You are going to have to make these the old fashioned way by hand. Also it is going to take some time before you can obtain Force Edge since I don't know where it is now." He stopped as he heard the Kyuubi say something.

"**Actually.**" The great beast began. Interrupting the white haired man's little lecture. "**There might be a way to summon that sword of yours.**" It said, grumbling at having to be "helpful" to the "lesser" demon and the human.

Sparda actually looked surprised, before grinning slightly and saying. "Well, why don't you go ahead and tell us already than, Fur ball."

Kyuubi looked indignant as Naruto snickered at the Kitsune's expression before said Kitsune coughed, once again blowing the demon's hair back further and knocking the blond kid on the floor. Sighing, the Kitsune just gave up for the moment and explained. "**Well, it would be possible to summon the sword you were talking about, if you were to use a large quantity of my demon energy along with yours to attract the sword to you. Since the sword posses DNA from you and is a Devil Arm strong enough to most likely survive years. It shouldn't be too difficult to find and will be much easier than to actually go looking for it."**

Sparda's eyes widened at this and Naruto looked between the two confusedly, not knowing anything about summoning. "Will you teach this to the kid?" The demon questioned and Kyuubi nodded. Sparda grinned with his eyes twinkling in the dim sewer light. "Alright, well, I think that pretty much solves all our troubles, so if you want to get the merging underway kid then be my guest." He said, looking back to the blond boy standing in front of him, while grinning kindly at said kid.

Naruto looked confused before asking. "Um… Just what do I do?" Sparda began to laugh hard at this. Calming down Sparda spoke to the blond saying. "Naruto, all you have to do is say. 'I, Naruto, wish to be whole again' and it will be so…"

Naruto looked hesitant, then nodded and walked over to the white haired demon, looking up at him with a friendly smile. "I'm glad I met you." He said, before stepping back and calling out. "I, Naruto, wish to be whole again!"

And in a bright flash of purple light it was so…

Sparda Uzumaki Naruto awoke to the noise of a heated battle. Opening one eye minutely he watched as the group of Oto-nin that had attacked Kabuto were taking on and beating both Sakura and Team Ten. He could just barely make out the still form of Rock Lee lying motionlessly on the ground a ways away from them and he couldn't quite hear what was being said by the group of nins.

Then he saw the arrival of Rock Lee's team and heard the white-eyed dude bad mouth the Oto-nins before moving as if he was going to attack. But he stopped, going back to watching while saying. "It seems I don't have to, anymore."

That was when he felt it.

He heard the group of collected Nins gathered around the area gasp as a vile and evil chakra erupted from the spot next to him. Naruto discreetly turned his head to look at the rising form of his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, who had wisps of sickly purple chakra trailing up his body.

He kept very still as the Uchiha went about decimating the group of Oto-nins, playing with them with sadistic glee. He watched as the Uchiha first made the Nins think they had a chance against him before he broke the hobo looking one's arms, grinning at the way the arms snapped. He turned to look creepily at the female of the Oto-nin team, but stopped as Naruto's pink haired teammate embraced him from behind, begging him to stop.

Sasuke growled, knocking her off his form, saying with none to little contempt, "This one will suffer!" then he added in a more demonic voice filled with sadistic glee. "And you're next…" he left it hanging as he slowly walked over to the female Oto-nin. Sakura looked hurt and watched in fear at what the Uchiha survivor was about to do.

Naruto growled, pulling on the power of the Kyuubi and Sparda into his right hand. While this was happening he noticed black tattoos that were lines streaking all over his body. He wondered what they were before disappearing in a blur of orange.

A flash of purple light and blood was spilt….

All of the Nins watching stared in shock a slash suddenly appeared on the last Uchiha's back. The Uchiha screamed in pain before beginning to search for whoever slashed him. "You know," started a mysterious royal sounding voice that seemingly popped out of no where. "It is not very gentlemen like to attack a beaten woman."

The Shinobi in the clearing looked around before finding the owner of the mysterious voice with his back towards them sitting on a tree branch. He looked to be a few years older than them around fifteen years old. He was wearing a burnt bright orange jumpsuit familiar to some in the clearing. He has lightly tanned skin and spiky white-silver hair.

He also possessed an ornamental sword that even to the non trained eye looked very well made. It was around maybe five feet and is double edged. The handle is black with a twisted grip and a tiny skull on the bottom. They also noticed the blood on it and guessed it is the Uchiha's.

The Uchiha growled out and yelled out in rage. "Come here and fight me like a man you freak." Everyone noticed the white haired boy's grip on his sword get tighter and wondered what would happen next. "Very well." He said in the same tone earlier before blurring out of existence.

Sasuke looked around trying to find his opponent before hearing a voice whisper in his ear. "Behind you." He turned around and got a knee to the face for his effort. Sasuke flew across the clearing before landing in an ungrateful heap. Now that the white hair swordsman was in the clearing everyone got a closer look at him.

He was wearing ripped bright orange shorts, an equally ripped orange jacket, and a black muscle shirt that showed off muscles that would make any girl swoon. His hair was in a spiky design with some of his bangs covering his forehead protector and black line tattoos all over his body. He had eyes as blue as the sky and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

Sasuke got up and roared before rushing at the swordsman. The swordsman didn't move until the last second where he disappeared. He then reappeared and slammed his foot right into the Uchiha's face. While Sasuke began to blackout he saw the connection between the swordsman and his dobe teammate, Naruto.

The ninja in the clearing watched in amazement as Sasuke tumbled like a bunch of bricks. The swordsman then apparently sheathed his sword on his back. Although you couldn't really sheathing since there is no sheath but it some how stuck to his back.

The swordsman then turned around to face Sakura and said. "Ohayo Sakura." Sakura just blinked in confusion before asking shyly. "Um I'm sorry but do I know you sir." The swordsman just sighed and replied. "You would think that after about six months of being in Team 7. You should be able to recognize your own teammate."

Sakura's and a few others eyes widened at this. Sakura just pieced together the orange jumpsuit, spiky hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. "Naruto!" She exclaimed quite loudly actually causing a few others to wince from the volume.

Naruto just blinked and picked at his ear indicating Sakura was being too loud. Sakura flushed in embarrassment and a few others snickered. "You bet who else looks this good." Naruto said and then grinned foxily which caused a few blushes. 'That is Naruto.' Thought Sakura shocked. 'What happened to him he looks so different.'

Naruto looked up at the sky and thought. 'Look out Konoha the demon brat just became a Sparda.'

**Wow! So how did you all like this new story of mine? I hope it seems likable so please review. Now this story will also be a Naruto Harem. The Harem currently stands with Oc, Yugito, Nibi,?,?. I am not sure about the last two. Now I hope you enjoy this story along with all my other ones.**

**Peace out Blade of Sparda**


	2. Mystery of the New Naruto

Yo people

**Yo people. I would like to say welcome to chapter two of my story ****Sparda's Reincarnation: Weilder of Force Edge.**** Now the Harem is currently Eva's Reincarnation, Lucia's Reincarnation, Yugito, Nibi, and Oc. Now Eva's Reincarnation is going to be similar to Trish since not much is known about Eva. Also don't expect them to be entirely like the original because of the key factor. They were raised differently in a different environment. Also I have got so many new ideas for stories. So far I got six ideas and it is really hard to just stand here and continue typing this right now instead of writing new stories so appreciate a little. Also I am sorry if last chapters ending seemed rushed I didn't know what to end the chapter with really.**

**Also I got a review about some parts of my story and I feel the need to point that out. Firstly Sparda most likely has a human form because his demon form isn't very attractive to human women and his sons have white-silver hair and blue eyes labeling them as a Sparda Descendent. Second Nero is a descendent of Sparda obviously and since it isn't known if Vergil and Dante might have had kids so he most likely is Sparda's missing son or something similar. Lastly if I owned Devil May Cry or Naruto why would I be here so I don't see the point of the disclaimer. So ya now that I typed that I feel much better. Now presenting Chapter Two of my Fourth Story,**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Summoning Speech"**

'_**Demon/Summoning Thought'**_

Jutsu

**Scene Break**

Naruto looked up at the sky wondering how the Hokage or as he called him Ojiji was going to react to his transformation. He then told himself that it wasn't the time to be thinking about that and that he still had some business to take care of like getting the scrolls needed to pass the Chunin Exams. He unsheathed his sword and began to walk over to the only remaining Oto Genin that was still conscious.

The said Oto Genin lifted up his Melody Arm to prepare himself for an attack and possibly leave alive with his team's scroll. These thoughts were dashed out as Naruto once again blurred out of existence. He prepared for an attack but froze as he felt the boy reappear right next to him.

His sword went into his Melody Arm making it all but useless for the moment and it went along his neck. In Dosu's current position his trump card was temporarily nullified and his head could possibly be removed from his shoulders. "Give me your scroll or your headless corpse will find itself being fed to the tigers." His tone of voice was very strange for the situation since he was talking in an impassive yet some how extremely polite voice.

Dosu just nodded fearfully and gave Naruto his team's Earth scroll. Naruto looked it over trying to detect a Genjutsu and found none. Although he wasn't very good at Genjutsu he could sense chakra just fine so it worked for the moment. He then removed his sword from the Oto Nin's neck and Melody Arm. Dosu quickly grabbed his teammates and fled as fast as he possibly could at the moment trying to escape Naruto. Dosu looked back at Naruto and thought. _'To be able to beat the Uchiha with minimal effort, move at extremely high speed, and give of such a frightening aura with no effort just who or what is he?" _

Naruto started to twirl his new earth scroll and turned around to face the remaining Nin in the clearing. Many in the clearing were staring at Naruto wide eyed wondering what happened to him. Naruto stopped the twirling and threw the scroll at Sakura who didn't manage to catch it in time and it bounced off her hand onto the ground. Sakura flushed in embarrassment and went to pick up the scroll.

Naruto and a few others shook their heads at this thinking along the lines of. _'This was the kunoichi of the year. How far has the standards at the Academy fallen.' _Naruto started to walk into the forest when Sakura asked. "Naruto, you can't leave Sasuke-kun is injured we need to help him." Naruto looked at her with a ludicrous expression and told Sakura sternly.

"Okay first of all I do not want to ever help that teme especially after he tried to hurt his own teammate and try to kill others for no reason even after he already defeated them. Secondly we need food for all of us so I will get some because I am the most qualified to do so." He didn't wait for an answer before walking into the forest to begin his hunt for food. May we pity all that get in his way.

The other three Konoha teams waited for his return although some more reluctantly than others. Neji wanted to leave as soon as possible but three reasons held him back. That his team is low on provisions, Lee wanted to congratulate Naruto on his flames of youth by defeating Sasuke in his unyouthfulness, and TenTen wanted to check out Naruto's new sword.

Shikamaru wanted to stay so he wouldn't have to work to get the food later. Choji was hungry although when wasn't he hungry. Ino was currently fixing Sakura's hair and wanted to be close to Sasuke. As Neji waited he began wondering about what he saw when he looked at Naruto with his Byakugan. He saw three different colored Chakras and none were the normal blue. One was navy blue that seemed more potent than normal Chakra, another red-orange that was as wild as a forest fire, and the last a purple that seemed wild yet controlled.

Neji resolved to ask Naruto sooner or later and about his tattoos that seemed suspicious also. Sakura was watching Sasuke wondering about his whole crazy episode she then heard Naruto's voice and looked up only to immediately regret it.

She and the others saw a bloodied up Naruto although they realized the blood wasn't his. It was obvious because of tiger he carried that was bleeding all over him with a few of its organs and skin spilling out. He also carried a tiger that looked like it was beaten to death by a troll. He was smiling his foxy grin and didn't seem to notice the blood dripping down face or the blood on his body. "Look what I caught quite a big catch eh."

He said in a childish voice as though he did something really good and was extremely proud of it. The people in the clearing stared at Naruto with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Although Neji tried not to look like it and was failing, badly. As the others gaped like fishes Naruto set down the dead tigers and the others noticed the sword slashes and stabs on the bloody one.

"What did you do to them Naruto?" Sakura questioned fearfully while staring at Naruto waiting for her answer. Naruto turned to face her and said cheeky "Well you see I killed three birds with one stone, Sakura." "But those are tigers, there are only two of them, and there is no way you could kill them with stones." Sakura said thinking she was smart for realizing this.

Everyone else in the clearing sweat dropped at this and Naruto replied bluntly "That was a metaphor Sakura." Sakura flushed in embarrassment and everyone wondered again how she got top grades at the Academy. "You see what I did was hunt, practice Taijutsu, and practice Kenjutsu. And these guys are what I caught for us to eat." He said smiling while he got a kunai out.

Naruto continued smiling as he began to skin the tigers with the kunai. He also gutted, drained the blood, and removed all other body parts that weren't edible from the tigers. He stood up to get firewood not noticing the Genin's green faces. As he went for his sword he noticed the blood on his clothes. "When the hell did that get there?" He questioned as if he just noticed the blood for the first time.

He also didn't seem to notice the Genin's eyebrows twitching in annoyance at this. He began to curse about how the blood was going to leave a stain and never will come out. After he stopped cursing about his clothes he quickly chopped a tree down for firewood and lit it with some down graded Paper Bombs. He put the meat over it and added herbs for flavor while looking annoyed during the entire thing.

It made a great smell which caused everyone to walk up to the fire. Naruto smiled at this and divided the meat for everyone to enjoy. Everyone tried the meat and complimented Naruto's cooking ability to which he blushed in embarrassment. When everyone had their fill Naruto put the remaining meat in a bag.

"Come on Sakura we better get going." Naruto said as he grabbed the rest of Team 7's stuff. Sakura just nodded, while not looking at Naruto and picked up the unconscious Uchiha gently as if he was a baby before following Naruto. Neji stared at Naruto's retreating back and activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai, The Byakugan. He saw Narutos' three chakra's swirling inside him navy blue, crimson, and dark purple.

Although he wasn't watching long as Naruto jumped higher than most his age could possibly and ran off even faster. Sakura running after him at a snails' pace in comparing with Narutos'. Neji turned off his Byakugan and left with his team. Lee and TenTen were disappointed they couldn't congratulate Naruto or see his sword. The Ino-Shika-Cho left with Shikamaru muttering troublesome and Choji grumbling about not getting more food.

**With Team 7**

Naruto ran on and on ignoring Sakura trying desperately to catch up with him while he searched for a new place to hide. When he found one he smiled a little before landing and setting up quickly. So quick that when Sakura landed he had the entire camp set up. When Sakura arrived she began yelling at Naruto to why they had to move. Naruto pointed out that many ninjas new where they were and that the smell of cooking meat would attract animals and maybe other ninjas. So the smartest move would be to leave said area.

Sakura agreed and set the unconscious Uchiha down before immediately fussing over him. Naruto just snorted at this and left her alone for the most part. He decided to get some rest since he felt drained for some reason. As Naruto began to catch a few winks of sleep Sakura began to study him. He changed a lot physically and mentally.

He looked around fifteen years old and his new features like his silver-white hair made him look very handsome. But he changed mentally as well; he was more serious and hadn't called her 'Sakura-chan' with his stupid foxy grin since he woke up. She began to get worried since he was acting so different.

Sakura stood guard for a couple of hours while Naruto rested. She spent most of the time either fussing over Sasuke or observing Naruto silently. This continued until Naruto woke up and began stretching to get the kinks out of his back. He then told Sakura "I'm going to go look for a scroll take care of Teme." Sakura's eyes widened before she told him "You can't go, without Sasuke-kun there is absolutely no way you can get a scroll."

Naruto stared at her with a hard glare before turning around and shaking his head. "I guess I got to take that risk." He replied still shaking his head as he ran off deeper in the Forest of Death. Sakura stood still while she worried about Naruto. Although she didn't worry long as her lack of sleep caught up with her. She was out like a light in merely a couple of minutes.

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran on and on looking for a team with the scroll his team needed. He stopped when he sensed a team near by. He used most of his stealth which was a lot for a Genin since he hid from Anbu after he pulled a couple of pranks almost on a daily basis. He looked around and spotted a team from Ame discussing who would hold the scroll.

They all looked similar with yellow jumpsuits, breathing masks, and bandages over their eyes. The only differences were their hair styles and the holes in their bandages. Naruto stood quietly observing before he notice them disappear and chakra flow into the air. _'A Genjutsu dammit, why is it always a Genjutsu.' _He sucked at Genjutsu they probably noticed him the second he arrived.

'_They must have caught me since I got here and I can't believe I fell for it, Dammit. God damn Genjutsu I so need to learn how to dispel them.' _He thought along with a few curses and threats to who ever cast the stupid Genjutsu. He watched as Bunshin similar to the originals except black jumpsuits and no holes in the eye bandages seemingly melt out of the trees.

'_Damn Genjutsu. Now, how to escape the stupid illusion the bastards cast on me.' _Naruto thought as he brainstormed some ideas before getting one. _'Hmm it's risky but it could work and I do need the exercise to get use to the new me. Plus some more training wouldn't hurt anyone, except them maybe.' _He thought as he cracked his knuckles and unsheathed Force Edge.

The Bunshin surrounded him and pulled out kunai. He moved into a sword stance and prepared to fight. He didn't move as the Bunshin charged or even as they closed in on him. He then suddenly moved so fast he was only a blur before three of the Bunshin were dissolved into a black goop with the sound of water splashing. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the Bunshin just reformed.

"This is getting interesting don't ya think." Naruto said to no one apparently as he prepared a jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He yelled as he used a cross shaped hand seal. Instantly ten clones of him appeared out of thin air with small pops of air and some smoke. Naruto raised another eyebrow when the Kage Bunshin appeared.

'_Hm this time there was less smoke and less audibly pops of air. I must be getting better at this jutsu.' _Naruto observed as he and the clones charged at the Ame Genins Bunshin. _'I hope my plan works or I'm so screwed.' _He thought as he slashed a Bunshin in half and stabbed another.

**An hour later**

Naruto was kneeling on one leg and was using Force Edge to keep himself up. He was covered in sweat and breathing deeply. Around him was the Ame Genins Bunshin looking no different than when they began. Naruto just couldn't take it anymore and fell forward slipping into blissful unconscious.

The Bunshin disappeared as the three Ame Genin walked towards Naruto with kunai drawn. They observed him trying to see if he was faking it before one of them went for his pouch. He searched and couldn't find a scroll and cursed. "Kill him." One of the genin said as another went to stab Naruto.

'Naruto' disappeared in a poof of smoke when the kunai hit his neck. The Genins eyes widened as one yelled "It's a Bunshin." "Look Out," said a voice out of seemingly nowhere. The three Ame Genin turned around to face the origin of the voice and were painfully introduced to Narutos right knee.

They all hit the ground and looked up to see Naruto with Force Edge slung across his shoulders staring down at them with his trademark foxy grin plastered across his face. "H-How?" was the question the Ame Genin asked Naruto as they shivered in fear. They didn't know why but Naruto was scaring them with just his mere presence.

Although if they new about his ancestry they would realize it was because of the natural instinct humans have that make them all feel fear when in a demons presence. "I used Kawarimi to replace myself with a Bunshin I made farther away than the rest of my Bunshin." Naruto explained to the Ame Genin.

"Now give up your scroll or I'll kill you all and water the forest with your blood." Naruto said in a cheery voice similar to a child's when they get a new toy. The Ame Genin didn't heed his words and rushed at him with the idea they could over power him with their numbers since it was three on one. So they swallowed their fear and charged at Naruto intent on killing him.

Naruto just sighed and swung his sword in a fast arch and before the Ame Nin noticed his arm was removed. Before the Genin could so much as scream in pain his head was removed in a flash of steel. Blood sprayed out of his neck and sprayed the dead Genins teammates.

The remaining Genin froze in fear and tried to run away but Naruto was too quick for them leaving no time to escape. Force Edge went through the first ones stomach and pierced the others skull. Blood sprayed Naruto in the face although he didn't take any notice to the blood. He removed his sword, flicked off the blood and 'sheathed' Force Edge.

He then scourged what ever would be useful from the corpses. He found a heaven scroll, bandages, a few jutsu scrolls, kunai, and shuriken. He pocketed the items and ran off towards were his 'teammates' were located. As he ran back to his temporary camp he thought about the changes he went through. He became faster, stronger, more durable, more flexible, and obtained an increase of chakra control.

Along with the changes in his appearance like his silver-white hair, a nice tan, and increases in height and body build. He even possessed a human dark blue chakra supply, a demon blood red chakra supply, and a hybrid dark purple chakra supply of the first two Chakras. He might possess more demonic abilities although it wasn't the time to be testing them.

He raced back quicker than before also thinking about his personality change since it seemed to be the largest change. He wasn't nearly as dense as before along with a more rebellious, cocky, and lone wolf type of attitude. Plus he seemed to have aged a couple years but that's a good thing since people wouldn't think he was still a bratty little kid. He contemplated on how Konoha would accept the new Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Maybe they would treat him better than before he wondered before snorting. Right they treated him bad when he was a human Jinchuuriki like they would treat him any better when he is now a Hanyou Jinchuuriki. He landed in the clearing only to see a sleeping and slightly snoring Sakura lying on top of a still unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled at the sight as he pulled out both scrolls and wondered what to do now. He could wait for his teammates to wake up and then leave for the tower. Or he could just carry them with Kage Bunshin and go on while they sleep. It only took two seconds for him to decide to just go on with his 'teammates' sleeping.

He did his favorite cross shaped hand seal and summoned two Kage Bunshin from Kami knows where. The Kage Bunshin grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and they all went off. As they ran Naruto wondered how everyone's faces would look like when they see the new him.

He smirked the same way Sparda did as one thought entered his mind. _'I guess there's only one way to find that out,' _He thought as he quickened his pace to the tower

**Chunin Exam Prelim Arena Few Hours Later**

Sakura and Sasuke stood in the middle of Arena waiting for their third teammate. All around them were the teams that passed the second part of the Chunin Exam and were waiting for the third part. There were teams from all over the Ninja Nations. One team was from Oto, another from Kumo, one from Suna, and five from Konoha.

In front of them all stood the every single Genin Teams Jounin Sensei. Along with the three Chunin Exams Proctors and the Hokage and his two old teammates also his Council Elders. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi observed the Chunin Exams finalists feeling pride swell in his heart seeing five of the finalists were from Konoha.

His thoughts wondered to a previous blonde now white haired Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He hoped the boy would get here quick and buy some decent clothes with the money he gave him instead of ramen. He sighed at how old Naruto made him feel but couldn't wish for a better ray of sunshine in his day. With all these stiff shinobi around him all day it's nice to have someone brighten his day.

Yelling from outside the Arena reached Sarutobi's withered old ears and everyone else's. Everyone turned around to face the doorway were the sounds of yelling were coming from. "You can't go in there." "I'm a contestant now out of my way." "No your not now leave." "If you don't move I'll stick my boot so far up your ass you could taste it."

"Watch your language Gaki." "Aaaaaaaaaaaa," Then suddenly the doors flew opened and a Konoha Chunin with a broken nose and a boot print on his face flew out only to crash into the hard unforgiving concrete floor. In the door way, held down by three Konoha Chunin, was a boy that looked to be around fifteen with a boot that suspiciously looked like the boot print on the face of the chunin.

He had silver-white spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, three 'whisker' like marks on each cheek, and royal looking features. He also had black tattoos over his arms, legs and chest.

He wore what looked like a standard Anbu uniform with black Anbu armor and a dark purple trench coat over it. The trench coat was dark purple with a black mesh inside. On the boys back was an ornamental sword that looked to be in fine shape. Most of the ninja present stared at the boy interested with who he was except those that knew who he was.

"Ojiji," He said in a royal sounding voice but not very much, it sounded more cocky and carefree. The ninja gasped at what he called the most powerful ninja in the village, was he trying to get himself killed. "Get these, mother fucking, chunin off of me before I kick all their asses to Suna." The Council Elders squawked in anger and Koharu, an elderly woman with her hair in a bun and seemingly permanent squinty eyes, roared at the boy.

"Show some respect Gaki or else." The boy merely raised an eyebrow and asked "Or what ya old bat you'll suffer a heart attack." A few Jounin chuckled but hid it quite well. Koharu turned red and the boy raised his hands and said calmly "Calm down ya old hag. We wouldn't want to go get your poor adult diapers in a twist now do we?"

More joined in laughing at Koharu as she flushed in embarrassment. She would have continued yelling at the boy if Sarutobi didn't stop her. She shot Sarutobi an angry glare but didn't say anything. Sarutobi shot the boy an amused glance and said "You all ways have to make quite a ruckus eh Naruto."

Naruto just smirked at the Hokage and asked "Have you ever known me to do any different?" The Hokage adopted a thoughtful look on his face and stroked his beard before replying "I believe I haven't. Also you really should treat others with some respect Naruto."

It was Naruto this time that adopted a thoughtful look before facing his palm to the ground and twisted his hand. "Eh me and respect don't mix very well Ojiji." The Hokage chuckled and told him wisely "Some people may kill you for not showing any respect you know."

Narutos' eyes widened and said. "Well I guess if you put it that way, No." Sarutobi sighed and thought _'Same old Naruto.' _He also observed his new look and said. "Well it looks the money I gave you didn't go to ramen and you got some new clothes." Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked Sarutobi, surprised. "That money was for clothes."

Sarutobi sighed and asked "You spent that money on ramen didn't you?" Although it was more of a statement than a question. Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied. "Maybe," Sarutobi then asked confused "Where did you get the clothes if you spent the money on ramen." "That a secret Ojiji."

The Hokage shook his head at this and heard one of the Jounin cough and turned to face the person. It was a Konoha Jounin that looked like a dead man walking with a sword on his back. "Not to be rude or anything, Hokage-sama but we need to continue." He said politely to the Hokage.

"Your right Hayate this conversation has been going on for a while now, Chunin you may let Naruto go." The Chunin nodded and left grumbling about teaching a certain Gaki a lesson. The 'Gaki' just walked towards his team ignoring the grumbling chunin. While he walked to his team he stepped on the chunin he kicked earlier earning a groan of pain from said chunin.

He just ignored it and walked over to the rest of Team 7. He saw that Sakura was shocked at his new attire and Sasuke was seething. Naruto just rolled his eyes and thought. _'Emo boy is most likely seething since I kicked his ass in the Forest and Sakura is probably shocked that I'm wearing a different color than orange. Like I would have worn nothing but orange the rest Come on orange sucks for stealth so I wouldn't have worn it forever. I think'_

Sarutobi started talking about how the Chunin Exam is replacing war between countries but Naruto tuned it out for the most part. He began paying attention again when the proctor, Hayate Gekko, announced there would be preliminaries and asked if someone would like to give up now before the matches. When Kabuto gave up Naruto got suspicious since he seemed fine earlier and has plenty of chakra left.

The proctor then said something about an odd number of finalists that one would be randomly picked to fight twice. "It's gonna be me." Naruto said out of no where and he was right since the board flashed and 'Naruto Uzumaki' was the name on the board. Some Genin wondered how he knew that while others didn't care.

"Alright now Naruto Uzumaki will fight twice. Now let us have the first match of the preliminaries be chosen." Hayate said coughing here and there as the board flashed and stopped on two names. The names were 'Naruto Uzumaki' and 'Sasuke Uchiha'. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please stay in the arena."

Sarutobi was startled when he saw who exactly would be fighting. _'Teammates aren't drawn to fight each other so how-." _He didn't need to finish but realized who did it when he saw the Council Elders barely hidden smirks. _'Damn Council, Naruto I want you to win this match. Maybe you could put the Uchiha in his place. Kami knows he deserves it and who better to do it than the 'dobe'.' _Sarutobi thought smiling at the thought of the Uchiha getting his ass handed to him by the person he views as the weakest person here.

Sasuke started smirking in his apparent 'good' luck when he saw who he would be fighting. _'Yes they practically handed me the Chunin title soon I will get the power to kill my brother ssssoon.' _Sasuke thought sounding suspiciously like a certain Snake Sannin. Naruto just shook his at Sasukes' attitude and stayed in the arena. Sasuke observed Narutos' changes but believed they wouldn't help him since he still was a dobe.

"May the first preliminary match, Begin!" Hayate shouted and left the arena. He wouldn't normally do this but he felt scared of Naruto. He didn't know why he just felt in the back of his mind that he had to get away from Naruto. Sasuke fortunately or unfortunately however you see it was temporarily immune to the fear coming from Naruto.

Instead he was smirking up a storm the size of Konoha and getting very over confident. "Look I'm in a good mood so how about you give up now. Since we both know it's impossible for a dobe like you to beat an Uchiha." "Ya, ya, ya you're just jealous that I kicked your ass in the forest." The Uchiha survivor growled and charged at Naruto screaming out "you bastard."

Up with the ninja not fighting some were indulged in conversation. Kiba was whining about how the Uchiha got the easiest fight in the entire exam. Ino was cheering like there was no tomorrow for the Uchiha. Sakura unlike Ino was quiet since both her teammates were fighting and it would be rude to favor one over the other.

The Jounin and above in ninja skill were quiet and observing the fight intently. They like Hayate felt the fear inducing presence about the boy. Many had to fight with their body's natural instinct to run, run like hell and never, ever even think about looking back. Naruto's sword also radiated a presence but it was much more demonic. It didn't hold any malice or evil intentions like the Kyuubi's but it was powerful and old maybe more so than even the Kyuubi. So they just quietly observed wondering what the hell it could be.

Sasuke charged at Naruto intent on showing him who's the boss. Naruto merely dodged the charging boy with surprising grace and kneed him in the gut with intense force. Sasuke stumbled and dry heaved before trying to regain his lost breath. Naruto started walking to the other side of the arena checking his finger nails and acting casual.

Sasuke started getting angry and charged at Naruto losing all finesse to rage. Naruto continued to dodge and repeatedly bashed the Uchiha whenever he could. Sasuke just got angrier and angrier before finally activating his Sharingan. Red eyes with twin commas took over Sasuke's previously onyx eyes.

When Sasuke activated his Sharingan he didn't take into account the Curse Mark. Flame shaped black markings similar to tattoos started to cover his body. Although unlike any sensible person what would obviously fight against such evil force the Uchiha let it corrupt him with a smirk on his face.

The Jounin were about to jump in and stop the match but the Hokage stopped them. They stared at him wondering why he stopped them to which he answered "I wish to see what Naruto is now capable of if you please." The Jounin hesitated but didn't leave the viewer boxes. Sarutobi stared down at Naruto wondering what Naruto would do now.

Naruto just watched the Uchiha's smirk widen when he felt the Curse Marks' power rushing through his chakra network. "Yes with this I will kill you with this power." He cackled insanely. Naruto just stared at him with a bored expression on his face which rose more than a few eyebrows.

Naruto raised two fingers and put his head facing the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes before he said "Two things Sas_uke_-chan. First of all you already used this power and I kicked your little prissy ass. Secondly this is what you would call power." At the end of the speech nearly all eyebrows had risen though Gaara has no eyebrows so you couldn't really tell if he did or didn't raise his.

Naruto began charging chakra without moving not even putting his two fingers down except with the tensing of his muscles. Dark blue chakra began swirling around Naruto and his tattoos also began to glow dark blue. Purple chakra was coming from Force Edge and it gained a dark purple outline. A dark blue outline appeared around Naruto and the air began getting heavier and heavier.

The Chakras was then released exploding everywhere and causing a small crater. The aura that caused fear spread affecting all and quite a few stepped back instinctively. Naruto unsheathed his sword and stared at Sasuke with his new glowing demonic red eyes. He pointed his sword at Sasuke and smiled evilly causing a few shudders.

"Well Sas_uke_-chan aren't you going to attack me. You're not scared are you?" Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and charged blindly at Naruto roaring out a battle cry. Naruto just smiled even wider and said "It is gonna be so much fun kicking you ass Uchiha." As he ran at Sasuke at a much faster pace and the smile still intact on his face.

**Yes Chapter done sorry about the delay the internet was cut off. On the bright side it helped me get my stuff in order and actually finish this chapter instead of slacking off. Sorry about lack of action it will start next chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter. Also I may start some more Stories if I get more ideas for future chapters of stories I already started or need some time off from writing my stories but still wanna write. Also my stories will have scenes similar to other stories but I will make my stories as original as possible. Now my story ****Puppet Master Sparda**** will be my main focus for now although it will take a while since the nearly complete chapter was deleted sadly. I'll try to update soon but I will be busy with a book report worth almost half my grade, stupid middle school so sorry.**

**Blade of Sparda out.**


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone first I would like to say that I am sorry this isn't a new chapter. Secondly I would like to say that I am sorry but I am taking a small hiatus on all my stories. I know you all won't like to hear this but I have hit a case of writers block and it is driving me insane. I will be back as soon as possible but I have some stuff I have to do first.

Like for example fix my stories. The reason is because when I went back and reread my stories and I realized they could be better. Though for my first try I did pretty well. So for awhile I will be editing all my stories and may drop one since I have become busier lately and I am no longer able to focus on four different stories at once. Also I have realized I am in a great need for a beta hopefully with some story experience.

I would like to thank all that like any of my stories and I will be back with revised versions soon but I still might have to delete a story so if I do sorry to all that like it.

Sincerely Blade of Sparda


End file.
